Amnesia: The Dark Descent
by Sparx101
Summary: Me, Pewdie, Stephano, and the gang, all try to find a way out of the creepy castle. With a Bro on the loose, no one is safe. Thanks to Momo-Flying-Lemur for the inspiration and ideas to write this story. Go check he stories out :D


Amnesia:The Dark Descent, a PewDiePie Fanfic :D

I'd like to thank 'Momo-Flying-Lemur' for the inspiration to write this story, go check out her (i think its a her) stories. they are pretty good :D

Chapter 1

I wake up somewhere cold and dark, struggling to move. i turn my head to the side, my vision blurring.  
'ugh, where am i?' i think to myself.  
i layed there for a few moments before my vision returned, and i slowly stood up.  
it was dark, but i could make out basic shapes.  
i walked forward, hands outstretched, until i touched something cold.  
I slid my hands across the smooth surface, before i realised it was a metal door.  
i bashed on it and called for help, but i didnt think anyone would be around.

There was a loud crashing sound.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A FAWKING NOISE!" someone yelled. It was a mans voice, and he had a french accent.

i bashed on the door even more, and started to yell again.

"HEY! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

it went silent outside.

"HELLO?!" i yelled.

"Um, hello? is someone there?" there was another man there too, he had a Swedish accent.

"YES! PLEASE! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"hold on! we're gonna find something to help get you out" said the man with a Swedish accent.

"Please hurry! it really smells in here!" i wrinkled my nose, noticing the smell for the first time. when it went quiet, i turned around and started surveying the room.  
now that my eyes had gotten used to the darkness, i could see a lot more things.  
my eyes widened and i gaped in shock.  
there were rotting corpses everywhere.  
i ran back towards the door, but tripped on something, and landed on one of the corpses, and there was a sickening pop, and the rotting corpse exploded.  
"UGH!" i screamed, i scrambled up, crawling towards the door, and once i reached it, leant against it.  
i stunk. i pulled off my shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. i was cold, but it was better than being smelly.  
i tossed my shirt aside, and pulled my knees up against my chest, and wrapped my hands around them. my brown hair, falling in front of my face.  
where the hell was i? is it a dream?  
i slapped my self in the face and i recoiled.  
nope, definately not a dream.  
i heard footsteps, and i knew the men came back.

"hey! we found a key! we're gonna get you outta there," said the man with the French accent.  
finally. i rested my head against the door.  
then the door flung open, and i fell backwards.  
"Gah!" i cried.  
"sup?" the Swedish man asked.  
"you caould've warned me you were about to open the door!"  
i rubbed the back of my head. "Are you ok?" the russian man asked.  
i turned around to look at him. i noticed he was wearing really weird clothes, and he was..gold?  
"u..u..uh.. y..yeah.." i stammered.  
"im PewDiePie, but you can call me Pewdie," the Swedish one said.  
"And im Stephano." said the Russian one.  
"oh.. i'm Chloe," i said.  
"Nice to meet you," said PewDie.  
"Listen, its nice to chit-chat and all, but we really should get a move on." said Stephano.  
Stephano led the way, down corridors, and through rooms, until we reached a locked door.  
"Well, we're fucked." said PewDie.  
i stared at the door. it seemed to have some sort of puzzle, embedded into the lock.  
it was a weird puzzle, but it looked familiar...  
Stephano sighed. "Step aside PewDie, i know what to do,"  
Stephano stood infront of the large door, and blocked my view.  
"Whats he doing?" i whispered into PewDie's ear.  
"how would i know? im not a doctor."  
"But he's.. nevermind..."  
the lock on the door clicked open, and Stephano pushed it open.  
"Ladies first," he said, looking at me.  
"Thanks Stephano," Pewdie said as he pushed passed me.  
Me and Stephano broke out into laughter, until we heard a voice, and we paused.  
"YEEAAAHHH, IM PUMPED!"  
"oh fuck..." Stephano muttered.


End file.
